Most telecommunication overhead distribution systems for supporting fiber optic cables requires a multitude of parts and components depending upon the location and configuration of the fiber optic cable carriers and their supporting structure. Consequently, the user, most generally a telephone company, is required to order multiple sizes and configurations of support brackets before undertaking an initial or retrofit fiber optic installation project. Frequently this causes enhanced inventory, stocking, ordering and obsolete part problems.
One of the principal objects and objectives of this invention is to provide an improved universal bracket for supporting telecommunication fiber optic carriers in an overhead distribution system.
These and other objects and objectives of this invention will become apparent upon reading and understanding the following drawings and detailed description of a preferred embodiment.